After the Framework
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Minor spoilers for 4x15. What would happen if during the escape attempt from the Framework, something went wrong. How would that effect the team, both now and in the future? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Is there any change is Daisy's vitals?" Coulson asked Jemma for the 10th time that day.

While normally, Jemma would've been annoyed by that, she understood Coulson's impulse to know if Daisy was alright. After all he felt responsible for Daisy being in her current state. So did she. And so did Mack, May, Fitz and Mace.

The reason for this being that while Daisy and Jemma's plan to infiltrate the Framework had been a success, since they managed to guide their team out of it, Daisy had been attacked by one of AIDA's safeguards, keeping her trapped in the Framework and leaving them unable to unplug her from it, as the back door Jemma had created was sealed before Daisy could use it, leaving Daisy in a coma like state while her consciousness was trapped inside the Framework.

"Are you sure there's no way to pull her out of the Framework? I thought that Fitz was able to reconfigure it." Coulson began until Jemma interrupted him.

"Reconfiguring the Framework simulation is easy, since that uses the same software the original prototype used, but as I've reminded you countless times, whatever Radcliffe used the Darkhold for, it changed the overall program, since rather than just giving Daisy the experience but still keeping her aware that it's a simulation, Radcliffe found a way to actually transfer someone's consciousness into the Framework, and since AIDA shut the back door I created, Fitz and I have no idea how to pull Daisy out. The only thing we can do to keep her alive is keep her plugged into the Framework. As long as she's alive in there, she'll stay alive out here." Jemma said.

"What did Fitz program the Framework to be for Daisy, since all he said was that he designed it specifically for her?" Coulson asked curiously.

Jemma smiled and said "He gave Daisy a perfect life. A life where her parents are still alive and together and she still has Lincoln. We literally gave her everything her heart desires, since after all the pain she's endured, especially since she joined SHIELD, Fitz and I felt this was the least we could do for her."

"So she's happy in there at least?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, which is why even if we are successful in finding a way to save her, I'm hesitant about pulling her out, since we will literally be yanking her out of heaven. The psychological trauma of losing her family again, of losing the love of her life again, I'm afraid of what that'll do to her." Jemma said.

"Does she even know she's in the Framework?" Coulson asked.

"Who knows. All I know is that she's happy and if I can keep her that way until Fitz and I can find a way to bring her out of her coma, that's all I need to know." Jemma said as she turned back to her work.

"Keep me posted." Coulson said as he exited the lab.

* * *

 _In the Framework_

Daisy was having a lunch with her parents at the same cafe she met Mike Peterson in.

"Daisy." Jiaying said, hugging her daughter.

"Hi mom." Daisy said with a smile.

"There's my girl." Cal said as he got his hug next.

"Where's Lincoln? I thought that you were the one who with the dangerous career?" Jiaying asked of her daughter's boyfriend.

"Relax mom, he got caught up at the hospital. Apparently being the top inhuman doctor in the country is a busy profession." Daisy said.

"And what about you? How's the leader of SHIELD's Secret Warriors doing?" Cal asked.

"Well I'd be fine except for the fact that it's supposed to be a secret." Daisy said, rolling her eyes at her dad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just, we're so proud of the woman you've become. And I'm glad that we raised you to be who you are today." Cal said.

"Me to." Daisy said with a smile, completely unaware that the reality she was living in wasn't real. She was still in the Framework.

"How are things between you and Lincoln anyway? I mean, between him being a doctor and you being a spy, it doesn't seem like you have much time for each other." Jiaying said, concerned.

Daisy smiled and said "Things between Lincoln and I could not be better. We've actually started looking at houses."

"You 2 are moving in together." Cal said.

"I assume you approve, since you both love Lincoln." Daisy said.

"Of course we do. Besides, you and Lincoln have been together ever since he came to Afterlife 5 years ago." Jiaying said.

"Yeah, I'm honestly hoping that he'll pop the question soon. I love him so much, I just want to spend the rest of my life with him." Daisy said.

"I'm sure it will happen soon sweetheart, now, let's order before your father reveals more about your career." Jiaying said.

Daisy laughed and smiled. She had everything she'd ever wanted. Loving parents, a wonderful boyfriend, a great job, a Phd in computer sciences. Her life was perfect. Too bad she didn't realize that it wasn't real.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was working around the clock, trying to find a way to bring Daisy out of the Framework, but for right now, all he could do was find more ways to keep her comfortable in it.

"Fitz, any luck?" Jemma asked hesitantly as she entered the lab.

"No, all I can come up with are ways to make Daisy comfortable while she's plugged into the Framework, but I can't find a way to safely bring her out of it." Fitz said.

"Fitz, you're the brightest technician in SHIELD. Surely there's something you can come up with." Jemma said.

"I might be able to come up with something I had the proper facilities." Fitz said, he was currently working out of Zephyr one, which kind of become the de facto headquarters of SHIELD, since the PLAYGROUND was destroyed.

"I know and we're trying to find a new base, but for right now, can you try something, literally anything is on the table. I mean Daisy managed to pull all of you out of the Framework, can't you do the same for her?" Jemma said.

"That's it. I've been looking at the problem all wrong. I've been thinking that it's something that needs to be fixed from the outside. But maybe the reason I haven't been able to find a way to pull Daisy out of the Framework is that she subconsciously doesn't want to leave it." Fitz said.

"So what you're saying is that if we can convince Daisy to reject the Framework, than maybe she can get out of it herself." Jemma said.

"Or at least let us open a door to get her out." Fitz said.

"Than it's official, we're going back into the Framework." Jemma said.

* * *

"The hell you are. The last we were all in the Framework, it didn't go well." Mace said.

"Director, this is the only thing we can think to get Daisy out of there. Since both AIDA and Ivanov have gone to ground, it's our only chance." Jemma said.

"You really think you can get Daisy to reject to Framework?" May asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that we have to try something, because Daisy's body won't last forever. We have to save her before her body dies, or else she'll be truly lost to us." Jemma said.

"Do it. May and I will go to. After all, the 4 of us are Daisy's oldest friends. We have the best shot at finding her and bringing her home." Coulson said.

"Agreed. It's our fault she's trapped in a perpetual daydream. It's time we make it right." May said.

"Fine, but I'm sorry Agent Fitz, you have to stay so that someone can pull them out." Mace said.

Fitz nodded and said "I'll let you know when the system is ready for us to upload."

"Just hang in there a little while longer Daisy. We're coming for you." Coulson said under his breath.

* * *

"You guys do realize that it won't be easy to get Daisy to leave right. You'll be dragging her out of heaven." Mack said.

"I know, but Mack, we need to try to help her. After all, she's the one who insisted on sending all of us out first. If she hadn't wouldn't be trapped in the Framework right now." Fitz said, right as the lights flickered.

"What was that?" Mack asked, right as the alarms sounded.

"AIDA has been spotted." A voice said over the comm channel.

"Protect Daisy at all costs. In the meantime, I'm gonna go vent my anger." Mack said.

"Don't destroy her." Fitz said.

"What, why not?" Mack asked.

"Because this is the better solution. AIDA's the one who trapped Daisy in the Framework, which means she's the only one who can get her out." Fitz explained.

Mack nodded and said "I'll get the word out. In the meantime, stay with Daisy and be prepared to make AIDA release her."

"Copy that. I'll tell Jemma to meet me there." Fitz said.

* * *

Subduing AIDA was much easier said than done, since wasn't until Mack used his shotgun axe to incapacitate AIDA's motor functions.

"We can't destroy her yet." Mack said as Coulson and May both looked like they wanted to the android.

"Why the hell not?" May asked, since this was especially personal for her.

"Because Fitz needs her to pull Daisy out of the Framework, since AIDA is the one who originally locked her inside in the first place. And then I get the feeling that Daisy will destroy AIDA personally." Mack said.

"Let's get her to the lab." Coulson said.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can hack AIDA?" Jemma asked Fitz.

"Relax, AIDA's an older model. She has actual coding which means she can be reprogrammed to let Daisy out of the Framework." Fitz said as Mack and Coulson entered the lab and threw AIDA onto the floor.

"Get to work." Coulson said

"With pleasure, we just need to get her hooked up." Fitz said.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Fitz had finally cracked AIDA's encryption.

"At last, now I just have to reprogram AIDA to let Daisy out of the Framework, and that should do it." Fitz said as he turned the LMD back on.

"Hello Leopold, how can I assist you?" AIDA asked.

"You know how. Let Daisy out of the Framework, now." Fitz said.

AIDA looked like she wanted to counter her orders, but thanks to Fitz's reprogramming her, AIDA was forced to comply.

"As you wish." Aida said through gritted teeth as she went to the computer and began typing.

"How long will it be before Daisy wakes up?" Coulson asked, right as Daisy's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, gasping for air.

"What the?" Daisy asked looking around.

"Daisy, calm down. You're okay, it's us." Fitz said as he gently removed the device from Daisy's head.

"It was all fake. Lincoln, my parents, all of it?" Daisy asked.

Jemma placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Daisy, after you were trapped in the Framework, since we couldn't find a way to get you out, we did the next best thing."

"You gave me a perfect life and you just ripped it away from me." Daisy said.

"We had to. Daisy, that life wasn't real and you know it." Coulson said.

"Who did this to me in the first place?" Daisy asked.

"Aida. And she's standing right over there." Mack said, pointing the android out for Daisy to see.

"Not for long. It's because of her that I lost everything, again." Daisy said as the Zephyr began to shake.

Before anyone could stop her, Daisy created a sphere of vibrational energy and blasted it at Aida, blowing her to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's she doing?" Coulson asked Jemma.

"As well as we'd expect, given the circumstances. I knew she'd have a hard time adjusting to reality, but not this hard a time." Jemma said.

"What do you mean? I mean, I know that she doesn't report in for work anymore, but is it worse than that?" Coulson asked.

"All I can say is that it's a good thing we had already bought her an apartment before we pulled her out, and also that we got her a bed too. She rarely gets out of bed and when she does, she never leaves her apartment. I'm getting worried that maybe adding this trauma to all the others in her past broke her, for good." Jemma said.

"Are you sure that there's nothing I can do to help?" Coulson asked.

"Like I said before, I'm the only Daisy let's get close to her, probably because I went into the Framework with her." Jemma said.

"Is there any hope of getting through to her?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't look good." Jemma admitted.

"We have to hope. We lost her to Hive, to her going rogue, to the Framework, we can't lose her to death to." Coulson said.

"I'm trying everything I can to get through to her, but at the moment, Daisy's mind is too consumed with grief to be able to properly function. I'll let you know if anything changes. Now, I need to be getting back to her, since this is the time of day she normally expects me to visit." Jemma said, walking away.

* * *

"Coulson, can we talk?" May asked.

"Yeah, sure." Coulson said.

"The way we interacted in the Framework, is there something I missed while I was Aida's hostage?" May asked.

"Well, we finally cracked that bottle, and do you remember that conversation we had after our second mission together? The one about you not dating civilians anymore." Coulson said with a smile.

"I take it that we finally acted on our feelings. Or at least you, and my LMD did. But since it had my mind mapped onto it, in a way, it was still me." May said with her own smile.

"Yes, and that's why I was so hellbent on finding you. I couldn't stand living in a world without you." Coulson said.

"What took you so long to finally act now?" May asked.

"Daisy. I've been too worried about her condition." Coulson said.

"And now?" May asked.

"Now I think I'm ready to start focusing on other things, especially since I need a distraction from Daisy." Coulson said.

"My thoughts exactly." May said as they kissed.

* * *

As Jemma entered Daisy's apartment, she was surprised to find Daisy standing in the kitchen, holding a bottle of Scotch.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Jemma asked, wondering if she was drunk.

"Relax, I'm not drunk, I just wanted to try drowning my sorrows away." Daisy said.

"And how's that working for you?" Jemma asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I can't get drunk without causing a natural disaster, but aside from that, I'm golden." Daisy said.

"Well, the sarcasm is the first real sign that you're on the mend. Normally you're curled up in a ball in your bed." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for putting up with that." Daisy said.

"No problem. You know I still feel responsible for what happened to you." Jemma said.

"Don't. If I recall correctly, it was my plan to enter the Framework in the first place." Daisy said.

"But still, I should've made sure you got through." Jemma said.

"Jem, please, don't." Daisy said and now Jemma could tell that Daisy was just putting up a front. She still felt broken inside.

"Daisy, please, you know you can talk to me." Jemma practically begged.

Daisy put the bottle down before practically collapsing in her friend's arms, crying.

Since the only piece of suitable furniture was Daisy's bed, Jemma helped her friend back to her room and let her cry.

"Daisy, you don't need to be strong. You have more than a right to let your pain out." Jemma said soothingly.

"I'm sorry Jemma. It's just, after I was pulled out of the Framework, it felt as though I'd lost them again. I felt like I was alone" Daisy said.

"You'll never be truly alone Daisy. And you still have a family. Me, Fitz, Coulson, May and Mack. We love you and we miss you. Please, come back to us.' Jemma said.

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and said "I've been trying to deal with my pain alone for years. It's the only way I know how. But this time, rather than close myself off and push you all away, I should've been holding you closer than ever."

"You're not alone Daisy. You have friends. You have a family and it's time you came back to them. It's time for you to be Quake again." Jemma said.

Daisy smiled at her and said "Are you sure you don't have a Phd in psychology. You make a great therapist."

"Sorry, but I think that I'll stick with Biochemistry. But, can I expect to see you at work tomorrow?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah, but I just have one question. Where is work?" Daisy asked.

Jemma laughed as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it.

"Here's the address. Just come by tomorrow whenever you feel up to it." Jemma said.

"Thank you and thanks again for putting up with me for the past few months." Daisy said.

"Don't mention it. Now, I have to get going." Jemma said as she got up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy wasn't sure why the address Jemma had given her was too an abandoned slaughterhouse, but, as this was probably the cover for a secret base, she decided not to question it. And sure enough, the moment she got to the door, a small scanner slid out.

Daisy placed her lanyard on the scanner, which turned green and read out **AGENT DAISY JOHNSON, OPERATIONS, LEVEL BLUE, ACCESS GRANTED.**

Daisy rolled her eyes as the door opened to reveal a stairway that went downwards.

"Another underground base. Somethings never change." Daisy said with chuckle as she headed downwards.

* * *

"I stand corrected." Daisy said as she finally reached the base, which had looked much larger on the inside than the outside.

"Welcome back Daisy." Mack said as he greeted her.

"Thanks, but Mack, where did this place come from. I find it hard to believe that you guys got this all built while I was out of commission." Daisy said.

"That's because we didn't. This is another one of Fury's secret bases. A backup in case the PLAYGROUND was ever compromised or destroyed." Mack said.

"Did another Koenig oversee it before we took it over?" Daisy asked.

Mack laughed and said "No, apparently this place didn't even exist when Fury's other establishments were built. This place is brand new and is actually still under construction. Once it's done. The slaughterhouse cloaking tech Fitz whipped out will be deactivated and SHIELD will have a shiny new base."

"So, we're building another HQ in DC. How did you get the president to approve that, considering that went so well last time?" Daisy asked.

"It wasn't easy, but considering the fact that Fury's been building this place, pretty much ever since the Triskelion was destroyed, he didn't have much of a choice but to agree. Besides, we're far away from the monuments and the White House and all that stuff. It's safer." Mack said.

"If you say so." Daisy said skeptically.

"You know it's good to see you up and about again. We missed you around here. I missed my partner." Mack said.

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore, since I'm back." Daisy said with as smile.

"Come on, I'm sure Mace will want to debrief you." Mack said, leading her to the elevator.

The elevator scanner scanned both their lanyards and their faces, before the screen read **ALPHONSO MACKENZIE, LEVEL BLUE and DAISY JOHNSON, LEVEL BLUE**.

"Director's office." Mack said.

"Confirmed." the voice on the elevator said.

"This sounds a lot like what I've heard about the Triskelion." Daisy said.

"This place is different, I assure you." Mack said.

"Does it have a codename yet?" Daisy asked.

"We're waiting until it's done before we name it." Mack said as the elevator dinged and opened for them.

* * *

"Daisy, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Mace said as she and Mack entered his office.

"Thank you sir." Daisy said.

"It's good to have you back, since somehow, the word was leaked that I'm not inhuman. The public is in a riot over being deceived, they want to see me relieved of my command." Mace said.

"Do you have any idea who leaked your secret?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a team looking into it now. In the meantime, SHIELD needs a save face, or else we'll lose the public trust again." Mace said.

"What sort of save face are you looking at sir?" Mack asked, though he had a fairly decent idea.

"We give the public what they want. A director who is real inhuman. One that already has their respect." Mace said, looking at Daisy.

"Me. You want to appoint me the new Director of SHIELD?" Daisy asked.

"You're the only logical choice, since you understand strategy and you can handle the political aspects of the job, not to mention, you're a real inhuman." Mace said.

"I guess I don't really have a choice about it. I'll take the job." Daisy said.

"Excellent, I will put together a press conference to announce it immediately. In the meantime, lay low. The Watchdogs still don't know that you're back on the board, which means that they're in a lowered state of security. We can use that to our advantage." Mace said.

Daisy nodded and said "So, do I get this office?"

"After your promotion is made official, yes." Mace said with a smile.

"Copy that." Daisy said as she and Mack walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy's transition from agent to Director was a lot smoother than she anticipated, since the whole world revered her as some sort of Avenger level hero. Everyone approved of her as the new director and face of SHIELD, though she found it a little uncomfortable at all the attention she was receiving from the press. And then there was all the politics and bureaucracy that came with the position as well, since Daisy had to deal with things like Public Relations and Accounting and relations with senators, it was exhausting. The only part of the job that Daisy really liked was the Tactical and Operational side of the job. Actually working to help save the world felt much more comfortable to Daisy instead of holding press conferences or attending meetings on Capitol hill.

However, today she had a meeting with the President and Russian Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko and she was looking forward to it, since there were some things she wanted to discuss with the Prime minister.

Which is why Daisy found herself being escorted into Oval Office, where President Ellis was waiting for her.

"Director Johnson, thank you for attending." Ellis said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you for the invite Mr. President. But if you don't mind my asking, what's the meeting about?" Daisy asked.

"I'll Mr. Olshenko explain it to you. After all, he is due here any minute." Ellis said, right as said man walked.

"President Ellis." Olshenko said, shaking his hand.

"Minister Olshenko. I'd like to introduce you to Daisy Johnson, the director of SHIELD." Ellis said.

"A pleasure Mr. Minister. However, I assume that you had a reason for requesting this meeting?" Daisy said.

"Indeed, I am to because of the matter to which your organization was in my country, months before its revival was announced? How was SHIELD there?" Olshenko asked.

"I'm sorry Prime Minister, but you must understand that there are somethings that must stay secret for the general good. However, what I can tell you about that is the reason we were there at all was to deal with a HYDRA situation that turned into a coup against you by your own administration. And I believe that 2 good people are responsible for you being alive today, but are unable to receive the proper respect for such an act due to your own pride and arrogance." Daisy said.

"So those 2 people were SHIELD agents?" Olshenko asked.

"Two of the best, and yet they gave it all up because you made it impossible for them to continue working for my organization." Daisy said.

"Perhaps we should calm down. After all, might I remind you director that at the time, your organization was not supposed to exist." Ellis said.

"True, but my people saved the Prime Minister's life, and yet he never even thanked them for it. If anything, he nearly had them sent to prison. I'm sure the public would love to hear all about how the Russian Prime Minister thanks people who saved his life" Daisy said.

"How about this, I remove all my charges against your operatives, making it possible for them to return to SHIELD and you keep this between us?" Olshenko asked, trying to pull a save face.

"Deal. I expect to receive word that you've upheld your end of the bargain as soon as possible. If I do not receive confirmation, I will go public with the story." Daisy assured him.

"A pleasure meeting with you director." Olshenko said

"Likewise." Daisy said, shaking first Olshenko's hand and then Ellis's before exiting the office.

* * *

Bobbi was making dinner for herself and Hunter when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming." Bobbi said, grabbing her gun and walking towards the door and after glancing out the peephole, she was relieved to see Daisy on the other end.

"Daisy, you scared for me a second there." Bobbi said as she opened the door to let her old friend in.

"Sorry about that. Is Hunter home?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bobbi asked.

"Because I have been authorized to offer both of you your jobs back if you want them." Daisy said.

"Shut up." Hunter said as he entered the room.

"No joke. I met with the Russian Prime Minister today and we worked out a deal. He drops all the charges and allows you both to come back to SHIELD and I don't tell the press how he reacts to people saving his life." Daisy said.

"That's wicked." Hunter said.

"I call it leveling the playing field. Besides, now that SHIELD is a legitimate agency again, there's no need for either of you to keep it a secret. So, you in?" Daisy asked.

"Absolutely." Hunter said.

"Without a doubt." Bobbi said.

"Great, welcome back Agent Hunter. Agent Morse." Daisy said with a smile as she handed them both lanyards.

"Blue lanyards?" Hunter asked.

"Apparently Jeffrey Mace had this idea of using colors rather than numbers for security clearance. Only the colors are used more to show what division you're in. Blue is operations." Daisy said.

"You gotta change that." Bobbi said.

"On my to do list, which has about a million other things I need to do to." Daisy said.

"So, are we headed back to base now?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, but not the base you're thinking of. That one got blown up." Daisy said.

"So, where's the new base?" Bobbi asked.

"Get in the car and I'll show you." Daisy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Daisy began to really take to her position as director, making several moves to ensure the agency's security, like reevaluating the clearance level system so that, while colors would be used to indicate the department of SHIELD an agent works for, but numbers would be used to show the type of clearance an agent had. Daisy also banned the use of any technology regarding the Framework, since she was still suffering from her time being trapped in it and she didn't want to risk anyone else getting stuck in it either, so she ordered that all copies of all forms of the Framework software to be erased and all it's hardware to be destroyed as a precaution.

She also began to get the hang of the political aspects of SHIELD, gaining many useful contacts in both the Capitol and the Pentagon, allowing her to call in favors if need be.

However, for reasons no one could tell, Daisy seemed to prefer to work from the solitude of her office, not really socializing with the team much, unless it involve preparing them for missions.

"What is going on with her? I swear, it's as if we don't exist anymore." May asked Coulson.

"No idea. But I'm getting worried about her." Coulson said.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, see if she's alright. After all, everyone knows how close you 2 are." May said.

"I can try, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll get anywhere." Coulson said.

"Better than not trying at all." May said.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right." Coulson said as he quickly kissed her before heading towards Daisy's office.

* * *

"I understand, do not worry, I'll handle everything." Coulson heard Daisy say from the outside of her office.

"Thank you, I cannot stress enough how important it is that this be kept confidential. We cannot risk a security breach on such a sensitive assignment." he then heard Talbot's voice say.

"I understand. I assume you'll send me all the details." Daisy asked.

"Yes, now I have to get going." Talbot said.

"Great." Daisy said and Coulson finally decided to enter.

"Am I interrupting something?" Coulson asked.

"Coulson, sorry about that, how much of that did you hear?" Daisy asked.

"Enough to know you're getting into the director's habit of keeping secrets. What is Talbot sending you information for?" Coulson asked.

"I can't tell you, it's classified to level Platinum agents only." Daisy said.

"Must be a pretty important mission then if you're taking it on personally." Coulson said.

"Yep, but anyway, is there something I can help you with?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why you seem to be closing off from us. I mean, keeping operational secrets is one thing, but you never seem to want to spend any time with the team. What's up?" Coulson asked.

Daisy sat back in her chair and said "I'll give you a hint. You and May, Mack and Yo-yo, Fitz and Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter. What do all of those names have in common?"

"We're all couples. That's why you've been pulling away." Coulson said, feeling like an idiot now for not seeing it sooner.

"Yep, all it does is remind me of the pain I felt after I was pulled from the Framework, the pain of not having anyone to love. I mean, the only man I've ever actually felt the emotion of love for, was Lincoln, and I've lost him twice now." Daisy said.

"And you think that the universe hates you and that it doesn't want you to try to find love again, so why even bother." Coulson said.

"That's exactly how I feel. How did you know?" Daisy asked.

"Because that's how I felt after I lost Audrey. That's how I felt when Ward gunned Rosalind down. I could've just closed myself off and given up any chance of finding love again, but I didn't and I'm glad, because now I've found it again with May. And it's incredible." Coulson said.

"Yeah, I how being in love someone feels. That's how I felt about Ward once upon a time. That's how I felt about Lincoln. Neither of which ended well. How do I know that if I put my heart out there again it won't just wind up being crushed?" Daisy asked.

"You don't, but Daisy, if you don't try to let yourself love again, you could wind up missing an incredible opportunity. Just think about that." Coulson said.

"Shouldn't you be advising me not to date again. After all, last time I checked, all fathers preferred that their daughters didn't get distracted by boys." Daisy said with a smile.

Coulson laughed and said "Funny, but remember, I'm not your father, while many people would disagree to that. And I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, and I'll try to get out of my office more often." Daisy said.

"Great, and good luck on your mission." Coulson said.

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll be a blast full of explosions and earthquakes." Daisy said sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe things won't be as bad as you think." Coulson said as he exited the office.

"I can hope." Daisy called out.


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy was currently cursing Talbot a thousand times over for convincing her to do this mission. Seriously, fighting Watchdogs, dealing with inhumans, even taking on killer robots, it wasn't as bad as wearing a dress.

Daisy was currently arriving at the 6th annual United States Naval Gala. Federal Intelligence had intercepted a Watchdog communication that they were planning an attack on the event, since it was major military event, many of whom could turn out to be inhuman and several of whom were inhuman supporters, and since it was a military event, none of the attendees would be armed, making them vulnerable to attack.

Talbot had pulled some strings to get Daisy invited to the party, since as Director of SHIELD, it would not be uncommon for her to attend a military event. However, since it was clear that the there might be a mole for the Watchdogs within SHIELD, due to Mace's secret being leaked, Daisy had decided to handle this assignment personally and handle it. But that still didn't mean she was happy about wearing a dress.

"Invitation and ID please." one of the bouncers said to Daisy as she approached.

She nodded as she handed the bouncer both, which he then placed on a scanner, which beeped in confirmation.

"Enjoy the party Director Johnson." the bouncer said.

"Thank you." Daisy said as she walked inside.

* * *

Daisy was currently at the bar, helping herself to a glass of champagne when someone walked up to her.

"What's pretty woman like you doing here standing by yourself? Your date bail on you or something?" the guy asked and while normally Daisy would be annoyed by this, she could tell that this guy wasn't trying to hit on her, he was just curious.

"Actually, I came alone." Daisy said.

"Really. No offense, but you don't exactly look like Navy. So how'd you get in here?" the man asked.

"None taken. My name is Daisy Johnson and I run the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Daisy said.

"So, you're the director of SHIELD. What brings you to a humble military gathering?" the man asked.

"That's classified. But now you know my name. Why don't you tell me yours." Daisy said.

"My apologies. Captain Joshua Trent, I was a member of Seal Team 6." the man said.

"Impressive." Daisy said.

"Thanks, but I actually just finished my last tour. Thinking about settling down, enjoying the quiet life." Joshua said.

"Sounds like your wife is the boss in your marriage." Daisy said with a smile.

"I'm actually single." Joshua said.

"I think we've both had a little too much to drink, considering how personal we're getting when we just met." Daisy said.

"Maybe so." Josh agreed, right Daisy noticed something out of corner of her eye.

"I have to go." Daisy said as she put her glass down and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sorry pups, but it's time to put you back in your crates." Daisy said as she entered the basement to see a whole group of Watchdogs gathered around.

"Huh, should've known we'd run into one of you. But honestly, Quake, the inhuman hero director of SHIELD. Killing you will certainly send an effective message." one of the dogs said.

"Many have tried to kill me. None have succeeded. Why don't we see how this ends for you." Daisy said.

"As you wish." another dog said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "Before we get started, does anyone want to opt out. Now's the time."

Instead, they all just grabbed their weapons and aimed them at her.

"I guess that answers that." Daisy said, rolling her eyes as she reached into her purse and pulled out her own gun.

"How'd you get that thing past security?" The first dog asked.

"Helps to have friends who work with delicate tech." Daisy said as she fired, emptying the magazine, but there were still plenty of Watchdogs to go around.

"You're out of bullets." the alpha said.

"But not out of tricks." Daisy grinned as the door opened again and security entered, guns out and far outnumbering the Watchdogs.

"Thanks for the tip Director Johnson." the head of security said.

"My pleasure. Always happy to put these dirtbags in their place. Remember, they are incredibly dangerous. Secure them while I make a call to my people to collect them. I get feeling this could help us with an ongoing investigation." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am." The guard said.

Daisy pulled out her phone and called Coulson.

"Hello?" Coulson asked.

"Hey, remember that top secret assignment I told you about? How do you feel about crashing the US Naval Gala?" Daisy asked.

* * *

Daisy was standing outside the building next to Coulson, watching as the Watchdogs were escorted out of the building in handcuffs and being escorted by armed SHIELD agents.

"So this was your op?" Coulson asked.

"Yep. Talbot's intel got word of a possible Watchdog attack here and since it was high profile military event, none of the officers would have weapons, so I went in and I kept it under wraps because we have yet to identify our mole. Couldn't risk letting the Watchdogs know we were on to them, since now now we have an actual shot at tracking down the Superior. We take out Ivanov and the Watchdogs will follow, since they have no leadership without him." Daisy said.

"Agreed, are you coming back to base now?" Coulson asked, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"No, I think I'm gonna stick around. After all, I have such a pretty outfit on and I think Jemma is more than capable of running the base while I'm gone. Tell her that she is to proceed with the usual protocols, send these morons to Lockup and begin interrogation procedures. I'll join you soon." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am. I still don't understand why you left a scientist in charge of a spy agency." Coulson said.

"Because aside from the fact that she's the next highest ranking officer, she's also the only agent I trust who didn't get kidnapped and plugged into the Framework against their will. Besides, she's also one of the only people who knows how to ask for help when she needs it and being stranded on another planet definitely toughened her up. I know what I'm doing, now get back to base and do as I order." Daisy said.

"Yes ma'am, enjoy your party." Coulson said with a smile as he walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz and Simmons were currently in their lab, since Daisy had given Jemma her own personal lab as the Special Advisor to the Director In Science and Technology and felt she deserved her own workspace and Jemma had graciously offered to share it with Fitz, trying to make it look like they had been working rather than making out.

"You know Daisy kill us if she finds out that we've been abusing this private lab for something other than work." Fitz said.

"Please, if I know her, she already knows and she's having a good laugh about it with Mack behind our backs." Jemma said as she straightened out her hair and the door opened and Mack entered.

"Mack, what's going on?" Fitz asked.

"Daisy wants the whole team in her office. Apparently some big op is going down and she wants us all in on it." Mack said.

"Right, we're on our way." Jemma said.

"And by the way Jemma, Daisy has surveillance footage of you 2 doing a lot more than making out in here. I'm honestly amazed she hasn't lorded it over you yet, since we both end up laughing our asses off about it every time we watch." Mack said with a grin at the different shades of red Jemma's face was turning.

"Come on, I get the feeling that Daisy will be talking to you both about this after the debriefing." Mack said as they all headed out.

* * *

"Ivanov made a mistake when he sent newbies to attack a military event. He obviously didn't plan on me showing up, since he sent guys in with next to no training in how to withstand interrogation. They broke almost immediately." Daisy said.

"That might be because of you. After all, you're the one that pushed Ivanov into a wall." Coulson said.

"Yeah and I admit that was fun, but aside from the point, being that Ivanov was obviously too trusting in his men, since they all squealed everything they knew about Ivanov, including the location of his hideout. We take him out and the Watchdogs crumble." Daisy said.

"So, what's the plan. I assume that unlike Coulson, you have an actual, viable plan right?" Hunter asked.

"Yep. Bobbi, Hunter, you 2 are the only members of this inner circle that Ivanov has never seen before. You'll be going in on the ground, making contact. Fitz and Simmons will work to disable the security system from the Zephyr, with Mack, May and Coulson running the backend." Daisy said.

"And what about you and me?" Elena asked.

"We'll be waiting on board Zephyr One as well. I'm positive that in order to make sure no inhumans get to him, Ivanov has the blood of every person who enters his compound tested for Inhuman markers." Daisy said.

"So you'll be sitting this one out?" May asked.

"I didn't say that. After Bobbi and Hunter make contact and engage, Hunter is drop the Containment module's landing pad within the compound, which Yo-Yo and I will use as a battering ram straight into the facility." Daisy said.

"That might be one of the best plans I've heard since rejoining." Hunter said.

"Thanks, I think. Now gear up. Wheels up on the Zephyr in an hour." Daisy said.

"You heard her, let's move." Coulson said.

"Fitz, Simmons, can I have a word with you 2 in private?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Fitz said, already dreading this conversation.

Once everyone else was gone, Daisy began "You both know that while I don't have a problem with relationships between agents, taking advantage of a private lab is completely unacceptable and unprofessional. Especially when you know that just like every other room in this compound, it's under surveillance. You're just lucky that the feed from that lab comes directly into my computer and not the SHIELD servers."

"Sorry Daisy, I guess we just got carried away." Jemma blushed.

"I can tell. Look, I'll let you guys off with a warning just this once, since trust me, having this conversation is just as uncomfortable for me as it is you, but if I catch you doing this one more time, I'll have no choice but have Fitz relocated to the main labs. Am I understood?" Daisy asked.

"Yes ma'am." they both said as they got up to leave.

"One more thing." Daisy said said.

"Yes?" Jemma asked.

"Just wanted to reassure you both that that lab is soundproof, so you don't have to worry about anyone hearing you." Daisy said with a laugh.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Fitz asked.

"Just making sure you got the message to save it for when you're at home." Daisy said.

"Noted." Jemma said as they walked out to prepare for the mission.


End file.
